


Lost and Found

by VictoriaDoll (ByronBlack)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, F/M, Time Travel, True Love, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByronBlack/pseuds/VictoriaDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years ago Wendy vanished into thin air and since then Dipper has tirelessly searched the Journals and Gravity Falls for a way to find her. Now at last Wendy's back!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an AU where dipper never found the author of the journals, and He and Mable Stayed in Gravity Falls!

Lost and Found

  
  


It was late, near closing time. Wendy sat at the cash register with her feet kicked up on the counter; reading one of her magazines. She looked up to find Dipper in the corner. Obsessing over the jornal while mabel was busy making a collage of hot boys.  

 

Stan walked in, wearing nothing but his bathrobe and slippers. “Are you still here. Go home already!”

 

He then made a swift exit. 

 

“Closing time yes!” Wendy made her way towards the door and left Suss to close up, but was followed by Dipper. 

 

“Hey Wendy! What’cha doin tonight?”

 

“Well Tambery’s parents are out of town so she’s throwing a party. It’s gonna be off the hissy!” She said. 

 

“Yea sounds like it will be. Off the hissy I mean!” Dipper nervously replied. 

 

Wendy turned to walk away again, but was once again stopped by dipper. “Hey Wendy?”

 

“Yea?” She turned, smiling at him sweetly. She could tell that he wanted to say something to her. Instead he just said. “Never mind! I guess it can wait till Monday!”

 

“Kay, night Dipper!” With that said she turned a walked away. Vanishing into the dark woods that surrounded the mystery shack.

 

Wendy made her way through the woods. A cold wind ran it’s icy fingers through her read hair. Something strange was written on it. She felt as though there was some supernatural and strange presence pulling her deeper and deeper into the forest, like a moth to a flame.

 

Then suddenly the ground beneath her feet vanished. A black hole opened up, and she fell in!

 

And for the longest time she felt as though she was falling….

 

-o0o-

 

Five Years Later:

 

Wendy came out the other side. Tumbling head over feet, landing on some tall stranger. 

“Ugh dude I’m so sorry. I think I feel into the Bottomless pit outside the Mystery Shack again!” She said dusty herself off.

 

“Wendy! Oh my god It’s you!” said a familiar voice from behind.

 

She turned to face the boy she landed on. Looking at him was allot like looking at a photograph of someone you’ve know, but taken years before you met. Only she had met him before. She only knew one person who wore that baseball cap with the blue pine tree. 

 

“Dipper?” Even as his name came out of her mouth she couldn’t believe it! But it was Dipper all right, but older. Seventeen years old to be exact! “I don't believe it. What happened? Did you drink another one of old man Mcgucket’s crazy potions to make you taller?”

 

“No, Wendy. That night you went to Tamdrey’s party you Disappeared! We thought you were dead or got eaten by the multi-bear or the zombies, or one of the other weird things that live in the woods! You’ve been gone for five years!”

 

“What!?” her eye’s widened in disbelief. 

 

Days passed. Wendy returned home, and went back to high school. all her old friends had moved away from gravity falls. Cept Robby who was still pining for her. Even though he was now twenty which made it kinda creepy.

 

At least at School she had Dipper and Mabel to go to class with. And After School all three of them worked at the mystery Shack. 

 

One day in between classes Dipper managed to catch Wendy at her locker hoping to have a quick word with her. 

 

“Hey!” Dipper greeted, “So how are you doing?”

 

“Good i guess. I just can’t believe I’m home.”

 

“Nither can I!” Dipper said. “You have no idea how much I missed you. Wendy please promise me you're not some evil wax figure or shape-shifter just pretending to be her. I don’t think I could handle losing you again!”

 

“I promise!” Wendy said.

 

“Hey after school will you come to the mystery shack. There’s something I want to show you!” Dipper asked.

 

Wendy agreed.

After school Wendy showed up at the Mystery Shack. Smiling as it seemed the old ramshackle was the one thing that hadn't changed since she disappeared. She knocked on the door and was greeted by Stand who in the time she had been gone had become greyer and crustier! 

 

“Wendy! You're Late!” he joked, then shouted for Dipper. Differed followed shortly inviting her inside and leading her upstairs to the attic which was solely inhabited by him now that Mabel had moved to the spare-room downstairs. 

 

“You and Mabel don’t share a room anymore?”

 

“Naw, She’s in the spare room downstairs. it’s not half bad now that we removed the rug that makes people switch bodies!” He said laughing at the weirdness of the town. 

 

Wendy laughed back.

 

“Here this is what I wanted to show you!” Dipper gestured to the wall on the opposite side of the room which was filled with pictures and evidence connected by push pins and yarn. 

 

“Okay what is this?” Wendy said slightly freaked out by it.

 

“After you disappeared, I stopped searching for the author of the Jornal and started searching for you. I used the Journal and the other two I found to try and find you. Eventually it lead me to a jem to a well in the forest that brought back what was lost. I threw a coin in and wished for you back. And to my surprise, it came true!”

 

“You did all that for me?” Wendy asked with tears swelling in her eyes. Dipper nodded. “That it the sweetest and greatest thing anyone has ever done for me!” 

 

Wendy paused for a moment. Thinking back to the night she vanished. “The Night I vanished. You were going to tell me something. What was it?”

 

dipper let out a sigh and said. “I was going to tell you, that I love you Wendy. I’ve loved you from the moment I first saw you!”

 

That said Wendy kissed him. 

 

And they lived happily ever after...


End file.
